1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to testing building materials, and particularly to a system and method for measuring permeation properties of concrete and porous materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, the permeability of concrete is one of the most critical parameters utilized in determining the durability of concrete in aggressive environments. As the permeability of concrete decreases, its durability performance, in terms of physico-chemical degradation, increases. Thus, permeation-related properties can significantly influence the strength and durability of concrete.
Although permeability normally refers to a pressure-induced flow, as in Darcy's Law of Permeability, the term permeability can encompass other types of flow. Permeability, absorption, and porosity are properties of concrete and other porous materials that typically govern the ingress of the aggressive substances into the material. Permeability is typically a measure of the ease with which the substances are transported into concrete due to a pressure differential, whereas absorption/porosity (saturation method) are measures of the absorption characteristics of concrete. Permeation, which can be dictated by the microstructure of concrete, controls the ingress of moisture, ionic, and gaseous species into concrete. Chemical degradation, such as corrosion of steel reinforcement, sulfate attack, carbonation, and alkali-aggregate reaction can result from a reaction between an external agent and the ingredients of concrete. Some physical effects, such as frost attack, can be greatly reduced by reducing the permeation of concrete. However, current systems and methods for determining the permeability of porous materials, such as concrete, are normally costly because of the set-up costs, the charges incurred due to the testing process, and space requirements, as well as being hazardous to the environment because of the chemicals, solvents, and regents that are required.
Thus, a system and method for measuring permeation properties of concrete and porous materials solving the aforementioned problems is desired.